Volver a confiar en una cosa llamada amor
by meelinaa
Summary: cuando alguien es traicionado es dificil creer, y mas cuando se trata de amor, que hara cuando en un nuevo instituto el amor llega


"Por qué es tan corto el amor y tan largo el olvido"

Ese es un pedazo de un poema que llegue a leer en un viejo libro… de eso ya tiene tiempo cuando era muy pequeña, pero cuando lo leí me moleste y lo primero que dije fue "es ridículo, el amor nunca es corto, ni mucho menos es largo el olvido…"

Ahora comprendo perfectamente esas palabras, en estos mismos momentos me dirijo a Francia en donde vive mi tía Agatha, desde a partir de este nuevo curso viviré con ella, ya que si me quedo un poco más en mi hogar, no sé si soportare más este dolor, en realidad esta idea fue originalmente de mis padres ya que al verme tan deprimida no pudieron soportar verme así y para en ese entonces mi tía vino de visita y al percatarse de mi estado, sugirió que sería bueno que cambiara de aires, además estaba un famoso Instituto llamado Sweet Amoris que no se veía nada mal.

Me pregunto si poder salir de esta…

* * *

¡PIP PIP PIP PIP…!

Ese era el sonido más molesto de toda mi existencia… el despertador, que sonaba a todo lo que daba, en realidad no soy muy buena levantándome temprano, pero tengo que hacerlo

Perezosamente estire mi mano fuera de mi sabana tomando el despertador, solo para verificar que hora era…

-¡RAYOS!-grite molesta, dando un brinco fuera de la cama.

Se me había hecho tarde, y para mis pulgas hoy era mi primer día de escuela, apresurada corrí hacia el baño para ducharme rápidamente, una vez lista, seque como pude mi cabello castaño obscuro, que por cierto esta largo hasta llegar a mi cintura, después comencé a vestirme con una camisa de tirantes negro, un short de mezclilla un poco degastados, mis converse azules y una sudadera azul marino, una vez lista agarre mi mochila y salí disparada hacia la cocina.

-Buenos días-saludo mi tía Agatha

-Buenos días-salude apresuradamente mientras tomaba una manzana verde del frutero-me voy…-anuncie

-Oh, querida- se levantó-perdón por no poder a acompañarte a la escuela pero ten-me entrego una hoja-te dejo este mapa-dijo con felicidad

-Gracias tía- agradecí

-Ah-volvió a decir-y antes de que se me olvide

Ella saco un lindo collar, que por supuesto ella me lo puso con mucha habilidad

-Dios tía, muchas gracias-agradecí-pero no era necesario

-Tómalo como un amuleto, para el primer día-dijo

-Gracias-la abrace y en seguida la solté-nos vemos después

-Con cuidado…

Dijo mientras yo me alejaba.

~15 minutos después~

Esto es malo, no solo llegare tarde en mi primer día, si no también estoy perdida, como pude olvidar que no tengo sentido de la orientación. Resigna revise varias veces el mapa, sin embargo lo encontraba más confuso cada vez que lo veía.

-Arg…. Llegare tarde-me queje

En ese instante, recordé el collar que mi tía me había obsequiado y al verlo, me sentí como una niña chiquita, pues estaba esperando a que pasara un milagro

-Dios de seguro estoy loca-me dije a mi misma

-Yo también lo creo, acaso esperabas que el collar te guiara a la escuela-dijo con burla una voz masculina

Al escuchar eso yo me precipite y me gire, sin embargo no contaba que aquella persona estuviera muy cercas de mí, separándonos unos escasos centímetros de nuestros rostros, avergonzada por eso mi rostro se sonrojo y me separe de el de un brinco, sin embargo me tropecé cayendo directamente al suelo…

-Auch…que daño-me queje

-Jajajaja-se empezó a reír-aparte de distraída, también eres patosa

Levante mi mirada y pude ver qué frente de mí se encontraba un chico apuesto pelirrojo, de ojos grises, su vestimenta era algo rockero, haciéndolo ver rebelde, pues traía una chaqueta de cuero negra, con una camiseta roja que claro en esa camiseta no pude dejar por desapercibido que tenía el logo de "Winged Skull"y unos pantalones negros con cadenas y zapatillas rojas y blancas

Después de inspeccionarlo, hice un mohín pues se estaba burlando de mí y eso no me gustaba, y al ver mi puchero, trato de evitar de reírse más, pero no lo lograba muy bien

-Perdón, perdón- se disculpó extendiéndome la mano-es solo que no lo pude evitar

-Siempre ¿tan amable?-pregunte sarcásticamente, mientras tomaba su mano y me ayudaba a levantarme

-Si, en especial con las personas distraídas-contesto con una sonrisa en el rostro que por cierto hizo que me sonrojara un poco

-Jajaja- reí

De repente escuche que estaba sonando el timbre de una escuela, percatándome que se me había hecho definitivamente tarde

-¡MALDICION!-maldije-ya se me hizo tarde, lo siento y gracias pero me voy -dije mientras me preparaba para correr y en ese instante me detuvo tomándome de mi brazo, yo lo mire un poco confusa, al parecer le divertía el hecho de que llegara tarde

-Al menos sabes dónde queda la escuela-dijo divertido

-Ammm… no-dije apenada, haciendo que el estallara en risa

-Eres todo un caso-el me tomo de mi mano y comenzó a caminar a la dirección contraria

-¿A dónde me llevas?-pregunte

-Jajaja, no es obvio, te llevo a la escuela-contesto

-Pero, no sabes a que escuela voy-proteste

-Puedo deducir que al Instituto Sweet Amoris-dijo

-¿Eres Sherlock Holmes?-pregunte curiosa

-Jajaja- volvió a reír- me estás diciendo acosador

-Algo así-bromee

-Pero tendrás que agradecerme al final, si no te hubiera seguido ¿Quién sabe dónde estarías ahorita?-dijo

-¿Me seguiste?-pregunte curiosa

-Si-se avergonzó un poco- es solo que…-sonrió maliciosamente-me hacía mucha gracia al verte perdida

-¡HEY!-replique avergonzada

Mientras estallaba en risas…. Aun que tengo que admitir que es un poco gracioso, uniéndome al final en sus risas…

* * *

HOLA

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

Y LO DISFRUTEN CHAO :)


End file.
